<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forward by Potatard, Squall (Potatard)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549927">Forward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatard/pseuds/Potatard'>Potatard</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatard/pseuds/Squall'>Squall (Potatard)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Gen, Monarchy, Multi, Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatard/pseuds/Potatard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatard/pseuds/Squall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first TWICE au!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TBA - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eighteen knots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first TWICE au!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The captain let his eyes follow a large expanse of grey cloud foreboding overhead. It stretched out to the ends of the atmosphere like a blanket that embraced the earth. The chill from the breeze that whips on his pale skin made him shiver. He futilely warmed himself by buttoning his coat over his lean frame.</p><p> </p><p>"The wind is opposing our ship's way, Cap." Yoo Jeongyeon, the quartermaster, interjected from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"No worries. We are only a few miles away from the docks."</p><p> </p><p>There was confidence in the captain's tone. Jeongyeon was worried about the ship, as it may inhibit damage while going against the wind and the fifteen-foot waves. But with seven years of sailing with Captain Son Chaeyoung, he had never seen him commit any mistakes in decision-making. The captain is still a young sailor, but he leads the ship like a veteran buccaneer.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep moving forward. Don't mind the wind," he told the doubting pilot. And so, the helmsman kept hold of the wheel that persists on following the direction of the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung quickly made his way to the upper deck where he saw his crew rushing back and forth to clear the area. The tightened the fore-and-aft sail's rope to the main mast. The ship was all ready to go against the wind. However, the wind suddenly blew west, opposite to its former direction. The captain grinned as a bright idea crossed his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Pull down the main sail. We're going to use the wind to make this ship fly!"</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. He likes speed although it poses much hazards to the ship and his crew. But he thought, What's to life without risks?</p><p> </p><p>"Aye aye, Cap'n!" the whole crew replied.</p><p> </p><p>Pumped up, he brisk walked to the edge of the deck to witness the tempestuous waves crashing into the ship's hull. He was not afraid of wrecking it because of sailing along with the storm. It was one of the reasons why he chose African Pearwood for his ship. With this type of wood, he is sure that his Black Urial is tougher than any kingdom's navy fleet. </p><p> </p><p>The rain started to pour down in small, light drops that grew larger in only a matter of seconds. Chaeyoung held the hat on his head as he dashed to his cabin to prevent it from being blown off. The first mate was left outside to take care of the deck while Jeongyeon eagerly tailed him inside. The two stood across each other to study the map that was spread on the center table.</p><p> </p><p>"We better get Dahyun checked in an infirmary when we reach Corona, or at least let Tzuyu buy tools to patch him up," Chaeyoung said without taking his eyes off the creased parchment.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks ago, their crew escaped a small island after robbing a town bank. It was there where their mate was shot by an officer on his forearm. Their surgeon was able to pull the bullet out of Dahyun, but he lacked surgical instruments needed to finally stitch up and close the wound. All he could do was wrap a heavy bandage around his arm to keep it from opening. </p><p> </p><p>"During his recovery, I think we may possibly spend summer there," he continued.</p><p> </p><p>"The weather contradicts the season though."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop raining on my parade, Jeong. Why don't you just enjoy summer like we all do?"</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung chuckled as he finally glances at him, throwing him the bad pun. Jeongyeon gave him an exasperated look. He really doesn't hate puns in general, just the ones that come from Chaeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe when you already make quality jokes." </p><p> </p><p>The captain's mouth was left agape with a feigned expression of affront on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel so insulted, my friend. Have you not appreciated my jokes?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon shook his head in frustration. Seeing a stern and feared pirate suddenly turn into a playful kid is no new thing to him. He would always tell him to act how he should, yet he acts like this still.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, he pointed on a certain spot in the middle of the map – the Jolly Atoll. It is notable for being the bridge of commerce between the East and West ends. This island is a host to a web of markets that feature various goods from different kingdoms. Being "The Marketplace", the atoll is also known to be the center of opium trade between Guangzhou and the West. Its 'hidden' function is no secret to the kingdoms, yet not one of them dares to eliminate the crime since most of them has their own share of stocks in that business.</p><p> </p><p>"I rather suggest making a stop here. Corona is much more dangerous for us. I hope you remember the last time we went there."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was pertaining to the captain's jailbreak four years ago when they were arrested for smuggling weapons and artillery to Coronian merchants. He had to set the soldiers' barracks on fire to lose the bobbies that chased them on foot through the town's streets.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do," Chaeyoung chuckled. "I had so much fun dueling with the chief officer."</p><p> </p><p>"It's too risky."</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, the captain shifted his tone. </p><p> </p><p>"I insist on heading to Corona. We have Wang to cover us up there. Jolly Atoll is a whole lot different. We haven't been there before and I'm afraid we might step on a mine of we do right now."</p><p> </p><p>It rendered them both silent, letting the severe storm sound intensely in the cabin. The raging wind could be heard whistling loudly through the ship's walls. Jeongyeon looked at him with much dismay and worry in his eyes, and Chaeyoung read it clearly.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trudging down the gangplank, Chaeyoung straightened his morning suit and tightened his bowtie. He had planned on dressing up formally as to not look suspicious when they reach the town. Jeongyeon soon followed, wearing a similar corporate uniform as his captain, but a white one. The gentle sea breeze welcomed them as they stepped on land, and the harsh weather was no more. They are now in Oakwood Harbor, the safest place to dock a covert pirate ship. </p><p> </p><p>"Young man!" a voice called out to them.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung recognized the Oriental accent at once, hinting on who might that be, and he wasn't mistaken.</p><p> </p><p>"Wang Jackson! My old friend!" he kid with a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"You really like to emphasize our age gap, don't you?" Jackson kid along as they shook hands. "So, what's the business?"</p><p> </p><p>"Still the same old trade. We're meeting new clients, actually."</p><p> </p><p>That was a lie. They didn't have any business to be concerned with in Corona. He couldn't tell Jackson what had happened to them in their last stop. He didn't need to know anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"That's great." The latter patted Chaeyoung's shoulder as he set to leave. "Now, now. I'll take care of your boat. You better start off your itinerary."</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung nodded before turning on his heel and strode away.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we headed, Cap?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon could hardly keep up with his pace as they walk on the stony pathway. Chaeyoung truly had no destination in mind, or even any valid reason for their crew to stay there for the meantime. </p><p> </p><p>Out of the blue, a certain person came to his mind – probably the answer to his companion's question. Yeri.</p><p> </p><p>Yeri was Chaeyoung's ex. He met her in a hotel bar near the town plaza. She was a waitress there. He recalled her to make the first move, and as if they exchanged roles, she was the more expressive one between the two of them, she was the one who exerted more effort. Everything went well in their first few months, but eventually Chaeyoung broke up with her because he found her too suffocating. </p><p> </p><p>"Cap?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon's voice snapped him back to reality. They both halted their steps as Chaeyoung thought twice about the absurd idea. Coming to his ex-girlfriend asking for a favor after spatting out rude words to her the last time they met wouldn't appear to be alright. It was actually terrible.</p><p> </p><p>"We can crash some hotel, if you want," Jeongyeon suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"That's better." </p><p> </p><p>Almost forgetting, he glanced behind him and saw 10 more of his crew following. He wondered if the hotel won't mind accommodating a dozen men. </p><p> </p><p>"We shall not walk together side by side as people might get suspicious seeing a pack of men walking in the streets. We shall spread apart a bit, keeping distance but not losing each other. Keep an eye on me because I'll be leading the way. We'll be checking in individually or by twos or threes. Understand? Now spread." Chaeyoung ordered firmly.</p><p> </p><p>The dark grey clouds that rained on their ship was now silent as it lazily followed the wind's direction. Soon enough, the sun will shine for the remaining hour of the day. It worried the captain. With a rush, Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon headed to the town central and scanned the place for somewhere their crew may stay for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung looked around and wondered where the people were dissipating to as they start to decrease every time he blinks. The air was beginning to cool down as the sun sets. By that he knew they had to hurry. Chaeyoung started taking more steps down the cobblestone path to the last area they haven't reached yet. The stores and houses around them were starting to close and turn off the lights. It was still early in the evening so it spiked his curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>A couple more minutes and the crew arrived at a dark and narrow alley adjacent to their path. All of a sudden, Jeongyeon heard a soft wince coming from there. It would've passed off as a dog's sound if it wasn't for the loud thud that came right after. On full alert, Chaeyoung beckoned his mates to standby as he crept to peek at the scene. </p><p> </p><p>He squinted his eyes to see through the dim light of the moon. He cursed the nimbus clouds that blocked the moonlight which could've helped him see better. But he cursed more as he finally recognized several tall figures that seemed to be picking on an old lady that sat flat on the ground. Chaeyoung hated what he saw, and in no time he began dashing to the scene and attacked the closest man with his bare fists. </p><p> </p><p>That was the signal for the crew to back up and help their captain. Chaeyoung didn't use his dagger, an implication that he didn't intend to kill these people so his men didn't too. Jeongyeon helped the old woman up and took her to a safe distance from the rumble. She was visibly hurt, so he had to almost carry her. </p><p> </p><p>"Stay right here, Madame. We'll take care of this," Jeongyeon assured her. Then, he stood up and called their doctor who was also at the fight. He brought him to her along with Dahyun and told him to do his job.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Chaeyoung was head locking the leader of the group.</p><p> </p><p>"This is our first meeting and I already hate you. What the heck are you doing to an old and fragile woman?"</p><p> </p><p>"You must not interfere with us," the man scowled as he struggled for air. "That old hag deserves to die!"</p><p> </p><p>That answer aggravated Chaeyoung's anger much more. He didn't want to kill anyone, but meeting these men made him want to, then finally bumped his head on the wall beside him. When he lifted his head, he found the rest of the group lying unconscious on the ground. Only then did he realize that there were only six of them, half the number of their crew.</p><p> </p><p>Dusting off the dirt on his hands, Chaeyoung headed to the old lady that was being treated by Tzuyu. He saw several bruises on the woman's neck and arms, and some scratches on her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to take her somewhere, Cap."</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, the old woman owned an inn not far from their location to which she led the crew with her remaining strength. It's a stroke of luck indeed for Chaeyoung, because they shouldn't be wandering any longer in the open, considering that they're in Corona.</p><p> </p><p>After a short walk, their team arrived at what looked like a stone house. A crooked sign hung outside beside the door, with words emblazoned that says "Orchid Inn". Jeongyeon knocked on the door with urgency. It was immediately opened. Before them appeared a young lady who looked like in her early twenties. She seemed to be woken up from her trance when she twigged who was carried by the crew.</p><p> </p><p>"Granma!" she exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't just stand there. Let us in." Chaeyoung said.</p><p> </p><p>The maiden hurriedly went out of the doorway and cleared the couch for them. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung helped the limping woman step into the lobby and carefully placed her on the sofa. The lady rushed to her side and worriedly held her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Granma are you alright?" she asked. But the woman was not awake. She had probably lost her consciousness along the way. "What did you do to her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's talk later. I suggest you get out of the way first and let the doctor handle that." Chaeyoung replied impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>"Basin of cold water and a towel. Where can we get those, Madame?" Tzuyu politely asked the damsel who looked like she wanted to rebut Chaeyoung. Compliantly, she sighed and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get one." </p><p> </p><p>A moment later, she came back carrying a small basin with water and a dry towel hanging on her forearm. Tzuyu took and placed those beside him. While he started tending to the old woman, the lady folded her arms across her chest and faced the captain.</p><p> </p><p>"Now tell me what happened."</p><p> </p><p>"Well you see," Chaeyoung leaned his back on the reception desk as he spoke. "We caught her being beaten up by a band of men in a dark street. We helped her out there."</p><p> </p><p>The maiden eyed him with suspicion. She glanced at the other crew members, and held her gaze at Dahyun who had a thick bandage wrapped around his left forearm.</p><p> </p><p>"You're all together?"</p><p> </p><p>Apprehension crept in the captain's nerves. This lady seemed very much skeptic about everything he just said. He could feel the great amount of doubt she was emitting, and it bothered him that she might catch a clue on what they actually are. She turned to Chaeyoung and studied his face, as if recalling something at the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"You..." her eyes narrowed while she looked closely to him. "You look familiar."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seventeen weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaeyoung smiled innocuously. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not hard to recognize a renowned theater actor who had been travelling eight countries to perform the infamous play, 'Worcestershire' and 'The Blood of Heinz’. Yes, I am the lead character of those. You must plays to have known me.” </p><p> </p><p>The captain spoke with exuding confidence and feigned nobility. He was never a man of high class, so he wore his suit with pride and stood tall. It was the only way he knew that could convince the maiden. Good thing he decided to shave his mustache and fix his hair with pomade and combed his bangs up his scalp. It helped him to look presentable, at least. </p><p> </p><p>At the far corner of the room, Dahyun was trying hard to stifle the chuckle that wanted to escape his mouth after hearing the nonsense their captain was telling the lady. Jeongyeon kept his expression indifferent although deep inside, he was worried sick that the girl would find out that he was lying.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only watched once, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“May I know your name?” Chaeyoung was starting to divert the topic from their identity to avoid getting any more questions. </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Sana.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a nice name. Now Sana,  do you have any vacant rooms for tonight? I’d prefer six so my secretary and fellow actors can suit theirselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do have six rooms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Can you take us there now?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-——-&lt;&gt;-——-&lt;&gt;-——-&lt;&gt;-——-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve only found out now that those sauces were named after the plays you acted in.”</p><p> </p><p>“My plays were <em>that</em> great.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-——-&lt;&gt;-——-&lt;&gt;-——-&lt;&gt;-——-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung glanced up the sky and saw the blazing sun shining brightly upon Corona. The gray clouds that enveloped the town yesterday were all gone. It was the perfect time to take a walk while enjoying the scenery around the kingdom. However, the captain wasn’t out to enjoy sightseeing. He had someplace important to go. As always, he brought Jeongyeon with him, along with four of his men. He sent out the rest with Tzuyu to go search for surgical equipment he needed to finally stitch up Dahyun’s wound. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon rented a horse carriage for them to trail the streets at a faster pace. During the ride, the captain was immersed in his own thoughts as he studied the structures around them. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung once escaped to Corona when he was just nine years old. Life in his birthplace, Northern Isles, had been cruel on him since his parents died due to an unknown reason. He decided to run away from home and ride a random boat which led him to Corona. He was taken care of by an old widow when he first arrived there, but it was this delightful kingdom that raised him during his adolescence, as the old widow died when he was fourteen. This was where he first started gaining interest on sailing. </p><p> </p><p>Now, a decade has passed since he departed this place. However, as he looked around, it seemed like it was only yesterday when he left. The brick houses remained as they always were — ordinary and cozy. The townspeople still wore their usual smiles while they carried on their simple lifestyle. Only, Chaeyoung couldn’t see the brightness he used to see in their faces. </p><p> </p><p>Corona looked the same, but it certainly felt different. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you miss staying here?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was snapped out of his reverie.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to ask me that. You always knew.”</p><p> </p><p>Actually, the captain never told Jeongyeon about how he felt about Corona. He’d let him know the whats and hows, but not the whys. But he didn’t need Chaeyoung to pour out everything to him, he just figured it out all by himself, and he was right. </p><p> </p><p>“Want to visit your Grandma?” Jeongyeon asked slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung glanced down his feet and tried to stretch a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah. Chief Zico might be waiting for me there.”</p><p> </p><p>Both remained silent until they reached their destination.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped in front of what seemed to be a towering lodge. Its roofs sloped down to only a couple meters off the ground. The walls were made of smooth marble, and the windows looked like you could stand on its frame, however, all of it was closed shut. Jeongyeon studied the odd facade which had small statues of winged demons on each post. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung started towards its large oak door and knocked on it a few times. The peephole slid open, a pair of eyes appeared to examine them.</p><p> </p><p>“Son Ch—”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t even done telling his name when the peephole was slid shut before the door was opened for them. His crew rushed in to break the neck of the doorman, and drag the body somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung stepped forward to the carpeted floor and headed to the stairs on his left. When they reached the second floor, he saw dozens of tables, each was crowded by fancily dressed people holding up a bunch of bills in their hands. They were either playing cards or betting on a game. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember Suho inviting us here.” Jeongyeon whispered to the captain who was searching for something from his standpoint. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re here for the brooch. Now I want you to keep an eye there by the window. Tell me when he has arrived. I’ll be at his office.”</p><p> </p><p>Before the quartermaster could even protest, Chaeyoung had already stormed off. Defeated, he slightly opened the window and watched the street down below.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung walked through the crowd that didn’t seem to mind him. He scanned the room looking for a door that led to a staircase. When he found it, he hurriedly pushed it open and found the stairs at the end of the hallway. As he was walking nearer, he caught a glimpse of a woman dressed in a red robe leaning on the wooden railings. She drank heavily from her wineglass and poured another from a bottle beside her. She wore on her neck the sapphire necklace Chaeyoung was looking for. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you went through the wrong door,” the lady finally said after noticing his presence.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung tried to conceal his surprise and removed his gaze on the brooch.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, isn’t this headed to Mr. Suho’s office?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s up here.” The woman struggled not to slur with her words. She was obviously drunk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to see him.” Chaeyoung started climbing up the stairs. “Is he here?”</p><p> </p><p>The lady was already gulping down from the bottle. She stared into space, seemingly preoccupied with her own thoughts. Chaeyoung walked closer to her and took the discarded wineglass on the table. The lady let out a small laugh, then poured for him some wine.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you’re a partner of his.“</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung nodded as he leaned his back on the railings, swirling the drink in the glass. </p><p> </p><p>“Right. Moonshining at Vivoré.”</p><p> </p><p>“You arrived at the wrong time. He sailed off to Weselton two weeks ago.” </p><p> </p><p>The captain could hear a hint of sadness in her voice. He took a large gulp of the wine and placed the glass back on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s unfortunate.”</p><p> </p><p>The lady lifted the bottle once more and drank all of its remaining contents. After slamming it down on the table, she chuckled and shook her head. She reached for another bottle below her and popped it open. </p><p> </p><p>“You must be lonely.” Chaeyoung locked his gaze into her eyes. He sounded sincere and concerned. His eyes mirrored her emotions.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not. It’s not like I’m his wife or whatever.” She rolled her eyes then took a sip from the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to have a taste of that.” Chaeyoung uttered while staring at her face.</p><p> </p><p>The lady glanced back at her and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one? This one or my lips?” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was unfazed by her mockery. Instead, he remained calm and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I can have both.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how would you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>In a heartbeat, Chaeyoung leaned forward and closed the gap between them. As the seconds pass by, the air around them becomes warmer. And the lady started kissing him back — slowly until their pace quickens that they began to breathe heavily. Chaeyoung’s hand made its way to her waist while the woman wrapped her arms on his neck. They’re exploring each other’s mouths now. All of a sudden, she broke off from the kiss and looked at his face. Her eyes were burning with desire, the look that Chaeyoung acknowledge as soon as he saw it. The lady dragged him to the room right next to them as the red robe slipped off from her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>The wine was long forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>==========</p><p> </p><p>“What’s taking him so long in there?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sat lazily by the largest window and stared at the narrow road in front of the lodge. He had been staying there for almost an hour, and he was worried. He leaned his head on the glass and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>One of his crewmates, Hwang Yeji, came running upstairs. He ran towards the baffled quartermaster with a look of urgency in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Suho,” he spoke while catching his breath. “He’s at the front door.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon bolted from his seat and sprinted towards the crowded room. His eyes immediately scanned the place for any sign of Chaeyoung but found none. His ears perked up when he heard a few of the guess greeting a newcomer who turned out to be Suho. He cursed under his breath before running towards an open door at a corner.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” A voice echoed through the empty hallway.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head and saw that it was Chaeyoung staggering his way towards him. His shirt was torn open, revealing his bare chest. Jeongyeon could not mind questioning him about it.</p><p> </p><p>“He has arrived!” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was already panicking. However, the captain looked unbothered, his eyes half-open. He was looking out at the tinted glass window beside him. He tapped it with his forefinger and yawned. </p><p> </p><p>“The bay is right behind this building.” Chaeyoung was struggling to keep his eyelids up. He was too drowsy to realize the intensity of the current situation they were in.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Cap!” Jeongyeon grabbed his forearm and was about to drag him outside when someone pushed the door they came in from.</p><p> </p><p>“Son Chaeyoung? What are you doing in my house?!”</p><p> </p><p>The captain lifted his gaze and smiled at the sight of a familiar face. He flailed his arms up and waved at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Long time no see, Suho! See ya around next time!” </p><p> </p><p>After a cheerful greeting, Chaeyoung backed a few steps, then ran at full speed to the glass window, breaking it and throwing himself off down.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon and Suho were left baffled for a second, before the latter called his men to chase him up. Not knowing what to do, the quartermaster reluctantly followed Chaeyoung by jumping out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>He screamed as loud as he can while he fell, only to be muffled later when he landed on a bale of hay. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice jump there, my friend.” Chaeyoung said with a mocking grin on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon removed the strand of hay that stuck under his tongue and dusted off his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“I could’ve died there, you freak!” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung only laughed out loud while Jeongyeon’s pale face slowly turned red. He looked back up at the broken window where Suho was glancing down at them and waved his hand again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you chingu!” he shouted with a smug look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.” Jeongyeon told the coachman who turned out to be Tzuyu. </p><p> </p><p>The horses neighed and sped away from Suho’s lodge.</p><p> </p><p>——                      ——                      ——</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung threw himself on the bunk bed without taking off his shoes. He was too worn out to do so, and he wanted to sleep so badly since their escape from Suho’s lodge earlier that day. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was all that for? What’s with the brooch?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung grumbled before pushing himself up to sit. He glanced at Jeongyeon who seemed pissed for not informing him earlier about his plan to rob Suho’s sapphire. He gave him an apologetic look before explaining.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you remember? He stole this from me when I last shipped his goods to Klauff. It was just a stone back then, now he’s made it to be an amulet.” </p><p> </p><p>The quartermaster was shutting the windows as he listened, and he became convinced that the burglary was justifiable. That sapphire was important to Chaeyoung, it was a gift for him when he was still a child. For years, he deeply hated Suho for taking his prized possession away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Now, why was your shirt torn? What happened to you? Why were you drunk?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung hesitated as he recalled what happened to them. He sighed and saw that Jeongyeon was waiting for him to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“A woman upstairs wears this on her neck. I had to take it from her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you took more than just the sapphire.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad I didn’t. We just kissed until she brings me to her room. She fell asleep right after she tore my shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon showed an expression on his face that Chaeyoung couldn’t understand if he’s shocked, disgusted, or unbelieving. He was too tired to be bothered about it, so he lied back down on his bed and closed his eyes. The quartermaster was baffled for the umpteenth time that day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Slap</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you let that bastard take the necklace?!”</p><p> </p><p>Suho was fuming with anger as he looked down at his wife who fell down on the floor. She was frozen in her position, holding on to her reddened cheek. Not one of their maids or guards dared to help her up. No one wanted to be involved with Suho’s anger.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care if you fuck with him, but you shouldn’t have let him rob you!” He was practically screaming at her face. “Not that jewel! You’re fucking stupid!” </p><p> </p><p>Suho massaged his temple in frustration. He turned his back on her and looked out at the window. The view of the bay could be seen right behind his house. The crescent moon shone brightly, and was reflected clearly on the waters along with the little stars that glowed across the sky. It was a scenery of tranquility, but that moment, Suho could not manage to find his inner peace.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave. Get out of my sight. Get out of my house, LEAVE!” He shouted for one last time.</p><p> </p><p>His wife, still trembling, rushed out of his office with nowhere to go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk if there's anyone that reads this but i just wanna say that i might take time updating for some reasons<br/>Thanks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sixteen thousand mies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just stay there until we clear the way.” Tzuyu told Dahyun who bent down at the empty wooden boxes that sat at the back of the building. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were prying on this tiny infirmary the day before. He’d observed the activities of the doctor. The doctor only had three patients to treat yesterday. Most of the hours, he was just sitting or walking around inside. Sometimes he’d head out for fresh air, and go back in to read books after a short while. He didn’t leave at dusk, it seemed like the doctor resides in that very building. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The evening has come. Lights coming from inside the houses are starting to turn off one by one. In no time, they would soon be engulfed in the void of darkness. Tzuyu crept closer to the side and left Dahyun sitting behind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu peeped through the hole on the corner of the dusty wall and watched the doctor blow off his lamp. He beckoned his crewmates to stay in their positions as he lurked in the shadows. He was entering alone. Pushing the back door open, he swiftly approached the man from behind and locked his head. The doctor, alarmed, flailed his hands and tried to reach him in an attempt to break loose. Tzuyu only tightened his grip as he slowly walked backwards to drag the doctor to a room</span>
  <span class="s3">. </span>
  <span class="s2">His victim was struggling to gasp for air, Tzuyu bet his face was already turning blue. The doctor’s movements were slowing down, and after a while he was motionless. Tzuyu dropped the body on the floor and proceeded outside to signalled his mates to come in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Seriously, mate. I don’t think you need company for this,” Dahyun muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Instead of answering, Tzuyu reached for the lamp to light it up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please lock him there for a while,” he pointed to a room on his left. His two crewmates dragged the unconscious doctor across the floor and locked him in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">On the other hand, Tzuyu entered the clinic on his right. The room had a bunk bed, and a couple birch wood cabinets that must contain the tools he need. He stepped closer and opened them one by one. He wasn’t wrong, he found scalpel, and such surgical instruments in them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come, Dahyun.” he called with a smile. “Let’s patch you up now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jeez, I think it will hurt </span>
  <span class="s2">that </span>
  <span class="s2">bad again,” Dahyun muttered. He’d always remember the last time the surgeon tended to his wound — he was bedridden for two weeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s just a couple stitches. It’s not like I’ll pull out a metal bar from your waist again.” Tzuyu said as he fetched a needle from the drawer. “Yeji, please wash all these.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeji approached him to take the tray away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dahyun raised a brow while proceeding to sit on the tiny bed. His confusion has reached Tzuyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You still have that aura around you, that ‘wealthy heir to a castle and golden ranch’. People often mistake you for one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not quite what you’d expect from a pirate and a runaway bastard combined?” Tzuyu chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t mean that.” Dahyun was taken aback.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If there was anything good I learned from my father’s house, it was manners.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu’s smile was beginning to fade. He would never talk about his father. He was the last thing he’ll ever want to remember. For a moment, there was complete silence between them. Tzuyu stared deeply into space. He can still remember his father’s words, his large image looming over his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>“You’re just like your promiscuous mother. Blood-sucking leeches!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Those weren’t nice words for a six year old to hear.</span> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Here you go, boy.” Yeji had returned with the tray of freshly washed instruments.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tzuyu was snapped out of his reverie. He gently shook his head and put on a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you,” he told his mate as he reached for the tray.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He let out a sigh before taking the thread in his left hand. He tried to shake off the unpleasant memories to be able to focus on his job. Dahyun could see in Tzuyu’s eyes that he was troubled. He worriedly tapped his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you alright, Tzu?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Certainly.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina has nowhere to go, but she has to leave now that she could. She’ll never go back to that house again - not even if he tells her to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was almost midnight. The cool breeze whirred gently amidst the silence of the whole town. She’d look behind her from time to time, watching out for uniformed men that may arrest her. Mina folded her arms across her chest in a vain attempt to block the chill as she walked through the dark streets of the village. She had to look for someplace to sleep, before going back home to her parents. She knows they would send her back to her husband when she arrives there, but she’s thankful they couldn’t do that anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>There it is!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mina rushes to the house by the end of the road.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">/</span> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>I need a drink.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The captain hadn’t been able to drink ever since they escaped the island a couple weeks ago. His throat is becoming dry, and he reckoned he definitely need the beer to replenish it. Chaeyoung looked down on his belly. It’s still flat as it always was, but he feels like he’s gotten fatter in a short span of time. He unconsciously rubbed his tummy like an old man would. His abs are still there though. They just aren’t as rock-hard as when he was younger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung then remembered about Jackson’s bar somewhere near the harbor. That old businessman always told him he can come whenever he liked, even with all of his mates. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> And that’s what he’s going to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“His place is at the outskirts of town. There’s barely any soldier roaming around there, so don’t worry Jeong.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That was all it took for Chaeyoung to convince the quartermaster. He expected him to disagree with his idea again and remind him that they’re probably wanted in this kingdom. But Jeongyeon just nodded along with no questions. He needs to loosen up sometimes anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jackson’s tavern was situated three blocks away from the town market. They decided to get there by foot so Chaeyoung split his crew in groups of three to avoid arousing suspicion from a crowded place. However, when they reached the market, it didn’t look as lively as he expected. There were only a handful of people buying goods from the lone strip of stores that were open at the time. The other stores looked either closed or abandoned. The town looked pale and cold. It was very far from how he pictured it before; full of life and excitement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After trailing a series of dull alleys, the crew arrived at the bar. Chaeyoung remembered it to be made of wood. Now it looks very different and new, having stronger stone walls. He pushed the reversible door open to see a wider interior. The tavern was furnished with more tables and a fancier counter. The captain went straight to the bartender who recognized him at once and greeted him with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s been a long time, Cap.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nice seeing you too, Junho.” Chaeyoung replied as he sat in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jackson told me you’ll probably come for the beer. So, suit yourself. It’s on the house.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chaeyoung turned to his crew behind him and announced, “You heard him, boys. Take your shots!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mates cheerfully dispersed to the barrels adjacent to the counter, leaving the quartermaster leaning on to the door frame. He wasn’t beer thirsty like the rest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chaeyoung shrugged and turned to the barrels. He noticed that the bartender has disappeared from the counter. </span>
  <span class="s2">Must’ve fetched more mugs</span>
  <span class="s1">, he thought. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was about to walk over when he felt a hand tug his left arm. He looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar face. The lady was eyeing the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Before he could even protest, the woman urgently dragged him out of the back door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, Tzuyu and Dahyun chose to stay outside. The surgeon needed to be sober, just in case one of his drunk crewmates does something stupid. He’d always been the one to look after them whenever they’re wasted. Dahyun followed him, he can’t join the party anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They found several empty crates at the side of the building, where they agreed to stay for a while. The path before them was empty, not a person passed by. Dahyun couldn’t stand the deafening silence so he began tapping a beat on his thighs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Crates, crates, everywhere there’s crates~” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tzuyu looked at him with an unreadable expression. He’s heard him sing random themes on the boat thousand times. Most of those times he was pretty annoying. But that moment, he didn’t seem to mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Dahyun’s song started to build up intensity, the tempo increased, each beat sounded triple and echoing. Tzuyu knew it wasn’t just his tapping anymore. He quickly glanced at the intersecting street nine houses away. There appeared a crowd of uniformed officials headed towards their direction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to cover Dahyun’s mouth, but ended up slapping him. They both fell behind the boxes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Dammit Chou, if you don’t like the song—“</span> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh. Soldiers are coming.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">/</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chaeyoung retrieved his arm once they had got out of the tavern. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman finally glanced up. It was Suho’s wife. She looked panicking and calm at the same time. The captain was surprised seeing her there, but he acted like he didn’t remember her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must leave now.” she spoke in a hushed voice. “This is a trap—” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chaeyoung raised his hands to interrupt her talking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold up. What’s your name again?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mina.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Mina. What trap are you saying?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have no time to talk. I’ll tell you when we get on your boat.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mina was dragging him once more further from the bar. They reached the middle of the road when the captain pulled his hand back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t understand why you think </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>we</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">will get on the boat.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll pay you. Besides, you’ll be hurrying to leave in any second.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, several gunshots were heard from the tavern. Chaeyoung saw Dahyun and Tzuyu appear from behind the misplaced crates. The two rushed towards him frantically while screaming something in unison: “SOLDIERS!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a second, Jeongyeon came busting out of the back door. An officer was tailing him closely. The officer pointed his rifle to the escaping quartermaster. He was about to pull the trigger when Yeji kicked him from behind. He eyed the captain from a distance signalling them to go but—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>BANG!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeji fell down to his knees. Behind him appeared a soldier pointing his gun at his back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Run!” Yeji finally shouted at them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chaeyoung’s mind suddenly went blank. He was too stunned to move from his place. He stood still even when the officer was now aiming at him. He could have been shot if it wasn’t for Dahyun who pushed him to run with them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While his mates dashed off first, Tzuyu grabbed Mina from behind and pointed his scalpel at her neck. He waited for the soldier to throw his rifle at him and picked it up. Then he dragged the lady out of the scene.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fortunately, the docks was just a block away from the bar. It didn’t take them long before reaching it to board the ship quickly. Chaeyoung stayed out on the deck, hopelessly waiting for any more of his crewmates to follow. However, only soldiers emerged from the end of the street.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With misty eyes, he cocked his shotgun and fired at them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the very first time, the Black Urial was sailing to no exact destination. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the subtle rocking that puts Chaeyoung to sleep. Ironically, now it’s the one that keeps him awake. That is why he volunteered to man the helm that night. Most of the time though, he was just staring out into the ocean. The scene kept replaying in his mind. Yeji was right in front of him. He could have done something. He should have. But he didn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Chaeyoung goes to sleep, he knows it will haunt him in his dreams.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cap.” A voice broke the silence. “You shall sleep now. I’ll do this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine. I can handle this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re not.” Jeongyeon gently pushed the captain aside and took the wheel. “You might crash the ship in that condition. Please rest.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Compliantly, Chaeyoung left the helm to the quartermaster. He wasn’t bound for his cabin though. His head was too messy to be able to doze off. Instead, he descended to the quarters where Mina was staying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mina.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman was sitting at the edge of the bunk bed. She, too, seemed like she won’t be sleeping soon. The difference is that she looked calm and unbothered, unlike Chaeyoung who was terribly upset.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m guessing you were friends with Jackson.” she muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chaeyoung entered the room and leaned on the wall. “How did you know about the trap?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jackson tipped the soldiers about your arrival. Clumsy of him, I overheard them talking in his office.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you tell me that? What are you after?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mina removed her gaze at the ocean and turned to Chaeyoung who was anticipating a plausible answer from her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’ll have to sail away from that place. Same goes for me. Just that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The captain was certain there is more to Mina’s reason. He believes he understood it already. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned forwards.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ran away from Suho, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chaeyoung made sure to look into her eyes to see any reaction. He was sure there is no other valid reason for her to do so.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mina cracked a lopsided smile and nodded. “I see why he could never outwit you. You’re smart.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chaeyoung waved the compliment off and started towards the doorway without a word. Before he can completely exit the room, Mina called him back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you mind dropping me at the Jolly Atoll?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. I don’t like breaking women’s bones.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The captain gave her a smile before walking off back to his own cabin. Mina was left puzzled by his response. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">//</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The royal palace of Corona is known to be the grandest, largest, and most expensive in the North. It stretches out to tens of acres of land up the hills in the middle of the island. As the residence of the monarchs, it screams the wealth of Corona, from the exterior to every corner. The ceilings are made of gold, adorned with the world’s most precious gems. People would say that even dust that came from there might cost a leg. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackson has been frequenting here for the past few weeks, but its grandiosity still can’t sink in to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your Majesty. You were looking for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The duke was sitting on the king’s throne at the end of the room. He sat back too comfortably, his fingers interlocked. He looked at the rather tensed Jackson bowing to him by the doorway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard you have something to tell me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackson glanced up for a split second and saw that the duke was staring at him, as if his eyes were piercing his soul. He immediately bowed lower and fixed his gaze upon the carpeted floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chaeyoung escaped—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe you have other things to </span>
  <span class="s2">report </span>
  <span class="s1">to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackson cleared his throat and pulled his collar down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have found the king’s child, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The duke’s face brightened. He stood up from the throne and walked towards Jackson while subtly clapping his hands. He tapped his shoulder, which made him freeze in his position.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Now I assume you’ve taken care of it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beads of sweat rolled down Jackson’s face as he tried to think of words to say. The duke was becoming impatient every second he remained quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jackson?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your M-Majesty. I lost her. Forgive me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A beat passes, and there was no response. Jackson was almost thankful he didn’t react violently this time, until he felt a foot step on his nape. The duke slowly increased pressure on him, making him choke on air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re draining my patience, Jackanapes. What is your excuse this time? Your blunderbuss-ness at its peak recently?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know... where...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where?” The duke finally let go of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jackson gasped for air as he laid on his back. His skin has turned blue. He could’ve died if he was kept that way any longer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">“I know where she went. I’ll fix this.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fifteen million bucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship looked a lot bigger now. Chaeyoung isn’t used to this much space. It felt odd. Empty. For such a long time he was accustomed to a noisy deck— the boots tapping on the wooden flooring of their ship mixed with the shouts and chatters of his busy crew. His mates walking to and fro doing their own duties. They may seem like a mess, but they were an organized mess. They were a team that work coordinately to stay afloat in an ocean full of monsters. Now that they’re gone, it’s as if everything was sucked down into a whirlpool, leaving only a few of them behind.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung chugged the beer from his mug and slammed it on the table. It was already his sixth for that hour. His vision blurred more everytime he blinked and it brought throbbing pain to his head. He stared into the ceiling as he began losing grip on reality.</p><p> </p><p>The scene reappeared like a vivid dream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Run!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The tavern was burning down behind him, black smoke making its way into the cool air above. Yeji was right there before his eyes. He was there, just a few steps away. He could have saved him. He could have pulled him out. They could have escaped with him. But he was too dumbfounded at everything crumbling in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The captain grabbed his chest instinctively. There was this distinct feeling building up inside him, knowing he could have done something. It burns. Scorching like flame. No, it wasn’t the beer. It’s something else. It makes him want to load his rifle and fire it on Jackson’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung blinked once more, and he’s back in his ship. He has decided. He will put the flame to use.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing but dust here!”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun was searching the pantry for any food to eat. His stomach has been grumbling for hours now, but it turns out they have run out of supplies. There was nothing else in the cabinets and cupboards aside from webs and spiders. He was already certain they’ll starve in the middle of the ocean, not until he stumbled across a bag of potatoes lying on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He crouched over the bag and peeked inside. “I’m not sure what I’ll make out of you, but it’s better than none.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu’s eyes shifted back and forth from Dahyun and the potatoes served on the plate. There aren’t any ingredients left in the pantry, so all that the chef-wannabe can do is boil them. Across him, the quartermaster also had a doubtful look on his face. The potatoes looked mushy, as if it was soaked underwater for a month. The poor tubers could not even hold itself together. Every second that passes, each of them crumbles down slowly on to the dish. Chaeyoung who sat at the end of the table glanced over at Dahyun and raised his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I tell you about going in the kitchen?” he asked sternly.</p><p> </p><p>The latter put on a sheepish smile and scratched his head. “Uhm, Cap. I was already starving to death… and I thought all of you too… that’s the only thing left there… so I had no choice,” Dahyun replied.</p><p> </p><p>The captain stared at him for a moment. It made Dahyun more nervous than he already is. The last time he entered the kitchen was over a year ago. He only wanted to grill the salmon he caught but ended up burning a hole in the wall. Good thing the fire was put out immediately, or the ship will be devoured by flames while sinking in the middle of the sea. Since then, there had been an unspoken rule that he would not be allowed in the kitchen again.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun thought the captain would whoop his butt for what he did, but instead, he reached for his fork and poked it in a potato. As expected, the potato only crumbled more. Chaeyoung only sighed. Everybody silently watched him take the plate of potatoes and scoop two of those. As he placed it back again, he scooped the food with his spoon and took a bite.</p><p> </p><p>“This can pass off as mashed potato, Dahyun.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain didn’t seem mad or disgusted of the abomination she just cooked.  But the look on his face made it obvious that he only didn’t have any choice since it’s all that they have left.</p><p> </p><p>Mina took one and studied the crumbled food. She gave it a try and as she chewed on it, the juices were squeezed out of the potato. It doesn’t take long to notice that the potato absorbed too much water, saturating it to the point of becoming mushy.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you over-boiled it,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun suddenly turned her head and leaned forwards. Her voice was too soft that nobody understood what she said. “You were saying something?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina rolled her eyes at him and cleared her throat. “The potato was boiled too much,” she said again, almost shouting.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stifled a laugh upon seeing her try hard to speak louder. The lady only side-eyed the giggling quartermaster.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that so? I’ll take note of that, thanks,” Dahyun replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should try shouting more so we’ll hear you,” The captain teased.</p><p> </p><p>Mina glared at Chaeyoung from the other end of the table. It’s as if her eyes were knives aimed towards him, piercing his body and soul. But the captain isn’t shaken at all. He only touched his chin and watched her amusingly. <em>This woman is something else,</em> he thought. It’s no wonder to him why Suho would not let her go anywhere else. Too bad for Mina though, to be married to someone like him.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, Madame Mina,” Chaeyoung said in between bites. “Where do you plan to go? Besides, our ship has no definite destination.”</p><p> </p><p>The lady finally broke her stare. She dug the spoon into her food and munched on it. “I’m thinking the atoll.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean <em>the</em> atoll? As in Jolly Atoll?”</p><p> </p><p>The captain put down his spoon and pushed the plate away. He had always thought of that Marketplace as an extremely dangerous place for his crew, so he is quite surprised that a lady like Mina would want to go there alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Questionable, isn’t it?” Mina already spoke what’s on his mind. “He won’t dare to follow me there.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung stood up from his seat and walked out of the dining room. His brows remained knitted together as he headed for the upper deck. It’s a ridiculous suggestion. He would never want to sail towards a minefield like Jolly Atoll. That is how he always reacted whenever it’s brought up. But this time, he did not immediately dismiss the idea.</p><p> </p><p>He had been there once, when he was a young pirate. He was a powder monkey in Taiji’s crew, who became a father figure to an eighteen year-old Chaeyoung. Their ship was not as large as his Black Urial today, but they were respected across the four seas of the south. Captain Seo was not like the treasure-hungry pirates that exploited towns in small islands. He was different. He was the protector of the weak. He was the one who took down the crew of the feared Captain Hyunsuk, and freed the Gushin tribes from his cruel hands.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Seo went as far as challenging the kingdom of Weselton for human trafficking. Chaeyoung witnessed how women and children were sold off as laborers or sex slaves. The Jolly Atoll became the place of their transaction, where their monkey business were unseen from the mainland. But it wasn’t as easy as they thought. They realized they were going against not just one, but many other nations involved in this clandestine action. Their numbers can easily destroy their boat, and that is exactly what happened when they reached the atoll.</p><p> </p><p>It is the reason why he never set foot on Jolly Atoll since then. Jeongyeon doesn’t know about any of those (Chaeyoung didn’t tell him). Hopefully, the quartermaster would not ask why he kept avoiding that place.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was snapped out of his reverie when he heard a voice call him from below. He did not have to look to know that it was their timid surgeon. He walked towards him carrying a scroll he guessed was a map.</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you got there Tzu?”</p><p> </p><p>“At this rate, we can reach the atoll in a couple days.” Tzuyu unrolled the scroll and looked around. “There’s a small island nearby. There’s a small town with a few stores so maybe we can restock our inventory there.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain took a quick look at the point on the map he was referring to. He looked back into the horizon and noticed a green spot on their right side. That must be the island he was talking about.</p><p>Chaeyoung suddenly realized he never mentioned he’s already agreed to dropping Mina off at the atoll. He glanced at Tzuyu with a questioning look, and the latter returning the confusion. The captain smiled and shook his head. Wanting to break the doctor’s silence, he came up with something to say.</p><p> </p><p>“The girl in the inn likes you.”</p><p> </p><p>This confused Tzuyu a lot more. His brows met together, probably thinking the captain was picking on him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh... I don’t even remember her name but you do.” Chaeyoung hummed. Tzuyu didn’t understand what he was saying, or he was pretending to.</p><p> </p><p>The latter rolled the map back again and returned it to its wooden case. “We barely even talked. How can you say so?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung reached for the pipe in his pocket. He also took out a tiny container of tobacco and pinch a bit to stuff in the bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a-” before he can even ask, Tzuyu was already striking a match. He helped him char the top of the pipe.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know?” The surgeon asked once more. Chaeyoung eyed him with a jeering smirk. Surely his boy is interested in the town girl.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out. She stares at you a lot. Like a lot a lot. Boy, I didn’t realize you are that dense.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu turned to the distant island that was becoming larger every minute. He was silent. He always is, but this time, he seemed to be contemplating what the captain just told him. Chaeyoung only watched him suddenly put on a serious face, stifling a chuckle that would ruin the mood.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s pretty,” Tzuyu muttered under his breath. He placed his elbows on the railing, still staring out into the vast sea.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell her that?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu’s eyes suddenly widened upon hearing the captain’s reply, as if he was caught red-handed. Chaeyoung figured he was thinking out loud, because he’s not the type to say those kind of things. He kept himself from teasing Tzuyu, although he badly wanted to now that he knows that their feelings are mutual.</p><p>Tzuyu facepalmed and shook his head. The captain can surely see through everyone. He realized there’s no point in denying when he’s already given too much.</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve told me! Or anyone in the crew, we could’ve helped you finally get a girlfriend!” Chaeyoung exclaimed. He was holding the pipe in his hand, gesturing to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I found a stash of opium blocks under their staircase. The band of guys we saw were actually soldiers arresting her grandmother.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung looked over at Tzuyu. He would not take off his eyes from the waters. Chaeyoung assumed that the doctor also wanted to try, but for some reason he couldn’t. For a long moment, none of them spoke a word. Tzuyu was actually glad that the captain wouldn’t probe further.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was glaring down at them, but the cool air was relieving the heat by blowing gently on their skin. The two only stayed frozen in their positions. Chaeyoung wanted to say something, but he chose to keep it to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of Ms. Myoui?” Tzuyu finally asked.</p><p>Chaeyoung was taken aback by the question. “No, Tzuyu. She’s a married woman.”</p><p>“It’s not a yes-no question, Cap. I only want to know your opinion on her.”</p><p> </p><p>Now it’s Tzuyu’s turn to give him the sly grin. The captain only rolled his eyes and laughed. He loosened his grip on the helm. He puffed on his pipe and held it in his hand. He peeked inside and saw none of the tobacco left. He didn’t care to stuff it with more. He sighed and placed it back in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’s a fine lady. She’s got the intellect and beauty.”</p><p>“Ooh… you only spoke good things about her. You think she’s perfect!” Tzuyu mocked Chaeyoung’s tone earlier which earned a nudge from him. But Chaeyoung was not done yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s perfect. Even in kissing.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu’s hand flew to his mouth as he abruptly turned to him. Nobody can really make the captain uncomfortable, it’s always him who does it to others. Chaeyoung wore a mock satisfied look as he kept still at the wheel, although he regrets saying that unnecessarily. He forced his eyes shut and laughed at himself embarrassingly, but the surgeon didn’t even notice the shame the other was getting.</p><p> </p><p>As Chaeyoung opened his eyes, he noticed a boat at the far left of the island. At first he wasn’t certain if it’s moving away or heading to their direction, but then he noticed it slowly growing closer. Even from far, he could recognize the color of their sail. Tzuyu saw it as well. He didn’t have to order him to get Jeongyeon and Dahyun outside. He’s once again impressed of their quick-witted doctor. But now is not the time for compliments.</p><p> </p><p>“Foreign ship incoming.”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu announced it in a calm manner, but the rest understood the sense of urgency in his demeanor – even Mina. Jeongyeon led the way to the armory along with Dahyun, Tzuyu and Mina. The lady would want to ask what’s happening, but by the looks of it, they would be dealing with something dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon pushed the door open, revealing their most precious wealth: their weapons. Mina was quite overwhelmed at the sight of rifles lined up on the left and different swords on its side.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how to use a rifle? You just pull the trigger and that’s it.” The quartermaster had no time to explain to Mina. He just handed her a musket without letting her object. “Take a belt with you. For ammo and sword.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina was tossed a belt out of nowhere. She studied the leather strip for a moment, then wore it around her torso, so that the scabbard hung on her back. She took a rapier and slipped it the sheath, and proceeded to take a handful of bullets to load in her belt pocket. She looked at the others, and saw that Tzuyu wore the belt the same way she did, while Dahyun and Jeongyeon wore it on their waists. The pirates collectively figured that this woman is not new to combat.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun smiled at her and cheerfully said, “Let’s go!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The captain fished a spyglass from his pocket. He extended the device and put it over his eye. He identified the green sail as those of the Machine’s – a ship that carried a bunch of young ambitious sailors, hoping to be as great as Black Beard. Nonetheless, Chaeyoung doesn’t think they’d even reach their level. He remembered setting their small ship on fire once, but that was three years ago. The Machine’s crew seemed to have grew larger in number, while theirs, lost most.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, his remaining boys, along with Mina, emerged from the lower deck. All of them were armed with rifles and swords, ready to face the opponent coming their way. Jeongyeon headed over to the helm to hand Chaeyoung his own weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they’d really attack us? They don’t know what happened to the rest,” the quartermaster asked.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung strut his gear without letting go of the wheel. “I’m not so sure. But it’s not impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun raised his hand so he could be noticed from behind Tzuyu and Mina who were much taller than him. “The cannons are ready to fire at your signal, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung nodded at him once and turned to Mina. She was watching the other ship generate a number of men she couldn’t count on one hand. The captain could sense that she’s becoming apprehensive of the situation that’s about to unfold. He understood her, though. When you’re used to being locked inside the doors of a mansion with nothing else to do but household chores, events like this will definitely frighten you to the core.</p><p> </p><p>“You see how many they are? We’re going to die,” she told him.</p><p>“We won’t. Not unless you don’t do anything to stay alive,” The captain replied nonchalantly. He gestured his hand towards the ocean and said, “If you don’t want to fight them, you’re free to swim back to your husband.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina let out a defeated sigh. That leaves her no choice but to join them clash against a crew that obviously outnumbered them.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, boys and a girl!” The captain called out and clapped his hands. “Get in your positions! Stay alert and wait for my signal!”</p><p> </p><p>The Machine is now about a hundred yards away from them. The closer it gets, the more nervous their crew becomes. They could all see the other captain walk down from the upper deck towards the forecastle. He looks like he’s excited to meet Chaeyoung again. It made him wonder where this kid found the guts to face the same ship that sunk their boat.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung slowly made his way to the main deck to match the confidence of the other crew. He held his rifle as if it was his walking stick, pushing it to the floor with one hand with every step he made. When he reached the front of the ship, the captain of the Machine waved him ahoy.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Son! It’s nice coming across you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while, Taeyong. How was your boat?” Chaeyoung would never refer to him as a captain. It was his way of reminding the kid that he’s nowhere close to his level.</p><p> </p><p>“You see,” Taeyong tapped the railing of his ship. “I got a new one. It’s made of jungle ironwood.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung looked down on the ship he boasted. Ironwood has a metal in its name, but it is still nothing compared to his pear wood ship. “It’s so nice of your father to sponsor you a ship.” He wore a smile he intended to look faked.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was nothing but insulted. He returned the smile and leaned on the railings before him. He placed his chin on his intertwined fingers and gave him an intimidating look.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard about your boys getting killed in Corona. I’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung fixed the collar of his shirt. He wanted to wipe away the feigned sympathy on Taeyong’s face, but he’s more worried that he knew about the Corona mishap.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, the duke also wants to extend his condolences. He actually wants to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Now we’re fugitives. How nice.</em> Chaeyoung thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“The duke’s got a huge bounty for your head y’know? Fifteen million.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Taeyong stood straight and drew a sword from his side. “No hard feelings.”</p><p>Right after he finished his sentence, his men began swinging on the rigs to land on Chaeyoung’s ship. His crew were quick to move. They welcomed the intruders with bullets before they can even reach the deck. Some fell in the water, while most were able to set foot on their territory.</p><p>Jeongyeon, Dahyun and Tzuyu greeted the visitors with their cutlasses. Meanwhile, Mina was nowhere to be found. Chaeyoung reckoned she’s hiding somewhere. Without a second thought, he climbed up the rope ladder and found a rig to swing over to the Machine. He ripped their main sail with his rapier as he passed by and landed on his foot. Realizing he left his musket on his ship, he pulled out his volley gun instead. He fired all of his bullets in one click, hitting almost every pirate on the deck. Chaeyoung won’t want to reload anymore. He drew his slim sword again. He moved like a gust of wind, slashing every pirate that came across his away. He threw barrels to them and attacked while they’re distracted. The rigs were of good use too, as he swung around to avoid their attacks. But his stamina isn’t as tough anymore. He could feel his legs wearing out with every dodge that he makes.</p><p>On the other hand, the three musketeers had already cleared the deck off of any more enemies. Dahyun noticed their struggling captain fighting alone on the enemy deck. There were like a dozen pirates onto him, yet he’s agile enough to fight them alone. He called the attention of Tzuyu and Jeongyeon to help Chaeyoung on the Machine. But the latter would say otherwise.</p><p>“No, he won’t want us to,” the quartermaster said. It’s not like it’s the first time they’ve seen Chaeyoung in that situation. He already made a fuss in a soldier’s barracks few weeks earlier, Jeongyeon thinks he can handle that for sure.</p><p>After leaving all of them on the floor, he ran up to the quarter deck where Taeyong was waiting for him, cutlass up and ready to attack. Chaeyoung dropped his arm and tried to catch his breath. He unbuttoned his waistcoat and threw it off the side. He also took his heavy leather belt off and dropped it behind him.</p><p>“Ditch the sword,” Chaeyoung said. “Let’s see you fight in melee.”</p><p>Taeyong seemed to like the proposition. “You’re gonna regret this, old salt.”</p><p>They both tossed their swords away. Chaeyoung fished the dagger from his sash and so did his opponent. He stared at him for a moment, holding his gaze. He pulled his puffy sleeves to his elbow. It’s to swing his arm easier. He was taking deep breaths, making up for the energy he lost from fighting ten-ish men solo. Chaeyoung starts to jog on his feet. It’s his way of building up the momentum. Taeyong mirrored his movements. He’s also ready to attack anytime. His opponent’s neck is wide open. He’s going to take the opportunity. Chaeyoung inhaled one last time, and dashed forwards. One stab and it’s all over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s legs suddenly froze. The sound of the gunshot rang in his ears. He could not hear anything else. His mind blanked out. There was blood… and surging pain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>